Konoe
The main character of the story. Is from a village called Karou, where he lives alone. He is self-conscious of his tail, which is hooked at the end. He doesn't like being around fire, so he keeps his room lit at night with a Michishirube no Ha : Name: Konoe : Age: presumably 18 : Height: 173 cm (~ 5' 8") : Type: small-sized cat : Hometown: Karou : Family: father (Shui, deceased), mother (name unknown, deceased) : Status: Alive : Personality He seems to be a loner, living alone in a house in the forest, but in fact really enjoys the company of others and is pretty open. He's very friendly and loyal to his friends. He has the common sense to know when killing is necessary, but ultimately really hates any kind of cruelty. He's very self-confident and won't stand for being harassed. There are only two things that he considers himself to be insecure about; his crooked tail, and terrible sense of direction. History Konoe.600.55892.jpg Konoe.600.168607.jpg Konoe.600.248054.jpg Konoe.600.248056.jpg Konoe.600.812405.jpg Lamento.600.248052.jpg Lamento.600.248057.jpg Lamento.600.1297496.jpg Lamento - CG 07a.jpg Lamento - CG 52.jpg Lamento.600.55893.jpg Lamento.600.55894.jpg Lamento.600.55897.jpg Lamento.600.55898.jpg Lamento.600.55902.jpg Lamento.600.168590.jpg Lamento.600.248049.jpg Lamento.600.248065.jpg Lamento.600.248090.jpg Lamento.600.248092.jpg Lamento.600.1297487.jpg Lamento.600.1297501.jpg lamento-cg-42.jpg Karou has been Konoe's home since birth. He wanted to stay away from contact as much as possible due to his strange abilities. Though one night, when Konoe has a stange dream he sets out on a journey that will change his life forever. Along the way, he meets Rai, Asato, and Bardo, as well as having encounters with the Devils and the strange Poet. Only to be led to Leaks in the end. Common Route Relationships 'Rai : '''Rai is the first of his companions that Konoe meets. They don't seem to be too fond of each other in the beginning seeing as Konoe isn't going to let himself be bossed around. Though as they grow closer, Konoe starts to bring out a different side of Rai. One that is awkwardly caring and sweet. 'Asato : 'Konoe and Asato have a pure friendship in the beginning, both very kind and caring towards the other. Konoe is the one to comfort him when he is given the orders to kill Konoe. Konoe helps him learn about the world around him and how it works, introducing him to areas other than his own hometown and helping him become comfortable in the new surroundings. 'Bardo : 'Upon their meeting, Konoe thinks Bardo to be a relatively odd fellow. Though Konoe does open up to him eventually and becomes quite fond of the older man. 'Razel: 'Konoe is wary of Razel the entire time they know each other but as far as the devils go, he is the one Konoe can come the closest to trusting due to the fact that Razel will reveal secrets to him, even when it doesn't affect him personally. 'Verg: 'In the beginning, Verg only wants to devour Konoe but as time goes on, he develops different feelings for him. 'Shui: 'Shui is Konoe's father. Shui continues to follow Konoe in his spirit form, determined to protect his son. Konoe did not know his own father. 'Leaks: 'Leaks wishes to make Konoe's life a living hell because of Shui, Konoe's father. After the incident with Shui, Leaks split himself of his emotions, stuffing them inside Konoe. Therefore, Konoe is filled with all of Leaks' better emotions and good feelings. Leaks wishes to be completely rid of those feelings and continues to try to cause Konoe's demise. 'Tokino: '''Tokino is Konoe's close friend from Ransen, they are very close and affectionate with each other. The butt heads and talk about their lives whenever they meet. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters